Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Śródziemie Wiki Wiki, która pomoże Ci się przenieść w świat Tolkiena. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 11:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:06, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Raporty posprzątane, artykuły niezłe stylistycznie, skórka miła dla oka. To mi się podoba. #Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 12:12, maj 1, 2013 (UTC)Wikia godna uwagi. Polecam :D #Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 12:22, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:48, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Z powodu ludzi powyżej i poniżej (dyskusja) nie mam pomysłu na uzasadnienie ;) # sandy97(my talk page) 13:25, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Wygląd bardzo zachęcający (także na MonoBooku), dobre formatowanie artykułów i porządek w raportach - oczywiście że na tak :) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:40, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni # Umarlak (dyskusja) 14:24, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:25, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Głos trochę na kredyt (dyskusja), ale wierzę, że trochę nad tym popracujecie. ;) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Mam w sumie tylko jedną wątpliwość. Na 694 artykuły 449 ma 1000 bajtów lub mniej - to około 2/3, czyli bardzo dużo. Część z nich to kalendarium i to można przeboleć - ale niestety nie wszystkie. Chciałbym, żebyście skupili się na tych stronach. Przy okazji może znajdziecie jakieś miejsca, w których można zalinkować do tych 59 stron. ;) Pozostałe raporty wyglądają okej, podobnie artykuły - jedynym mankamentem jest ta nieszczęsna długość. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:28, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Rozmawiałem na ten temat z innymi użytkownikami, jak również zajęliśmy się tymi stronami. Jednak żeby dokładniej zrozumieć, dlaczego są to tak krótkie artykuły i jest 59 porzuconych stron, trzeba się zagłębić w temat. Większość artykułów jest krótka, ponieważ w dziełach Tolkiena nie ma na ich temat dużo informacji, a są tylko wspomniane, więc ciężko napisać na ich temat dużo informacji. Co do porzuconych stron, z nimi jest podobnie. W dziełach Tolkiena jest o nich naprawdę mało informacji i dlatego bardzo ciężko je dopasować. Jest tam też kilka nowych artykułów, do których niedługo stworzymy przekierowania. Podsumowując, ciężko będzie coś z tym zrobić i może to zająć trochę czasu, ale postaram się to uporządkować. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:44, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) PTD Wiki Wikia o przygodach Trzech Detektywów. Ostatniego razu nie było tak źle, więc warto spróbować. Nie pogardzę za krytykę, której ostatnio było dosyć mało. ._. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 15:39, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:52, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) A co mi tam szkodzi :) # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:43, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Wcześniej byłem za i nie widze przeciwwskazań, by nie być teraz # Czytałem kiedyś ten cykl i byłem wtedy pod wrażeniem! A wiki OK-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:54, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # — Mighty Patapon 18:24, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) brawo Buzzek, spisałeś się! # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 18:27, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Jestem na tak jak wcześniej :). 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Kiełbasa Wiki Kiełbasa Wiki to humorystyczna encyklopedia o kiełbasie i rzeczach z nią związanych. Liczymy na głosy na tak,a w przypadku głosów na nie niech powodem nie będzie tematyka (albowiem istnieje Sausage Wiki i ma się całkiem dobrze). http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:48, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:49, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 15:50, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Rzymianin (dyskusja) 15:52, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) - Mocny humor, dobra nawigacja, świetny temat, dobrze zgrana ekipa. # 17:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:43, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Na każdej wiki trza trochę humoru :D Głosik troszkę na kredyt, ale to już w dyskusji ;) 20px Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:55, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Tematyka. O ile Sausage Wiki traktuje temat poważnie, o tyle patrząc na takie artykuły, w Waszym przypadku śmiem w to wątpić. #: Dyskusja przeniesiona niżej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:06, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #Jak wyżej Myslec napisał — Mighty Patapon 16:29, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #:"Myslec" pisze się z wielkiej litery... —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:43, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Napisałem z małej? Ah! To sorry nie zauważyłem... — Mighty Patapon 20:07, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 18:10, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) - Jak wyżej. PS - nie chciałbym, aby wiki o takiej tematyce była wikią miesiąca. # sandy97(my talk page) 18:49, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Powyżej (i poniżej) wszystko zostało już napisane. # [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Woj']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Wojtexxx7|'tex']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Wojtexxx7|'xx7']] 18:54, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Proszę... niektóre artykuły wołają o pomstę do nieba, nie mówiąc już ogólnie o tematyce tej Wiki. # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 19:15, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:30, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: ;Dyskusja spod głosu przeciw Mysleca :to coś jest wytworem naszego przyjaciela lancebalance i już zostało usunięte. http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:57, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :: W takim razie wytłumacz mi jeszcze tę i tę kategorię, artykuły w nich zawarte oraz tę stronę. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:59, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::dla śmiechu zrobione. a kategorie te są potrzebne. się czepiasz tylko zamiast wychwalać kiełbasę! Fragment niemerytoryczny Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:06, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 16:02, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Do tego dążę. Więc jakiekolwiek porównania do angielskiej wiki - robionej na poważnie - są zupełnie nietrafione. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:06, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Chodziło mi o tematykę kiełbasy, ale niech ci będzie... http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 16:08, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :Jak wyżej napisałem, wyjaśniam czemu głos na kredyt :*Boxy po prawej - w "Ostatnia aktywność na wiki" w czwartym wpisie napis "stworzony przez Painto maniak 1 godzinę temu" jestem w stanie przeczytać bez zaznaczania tylko "stworzony przez Painto " :*Interfejs - te loga jakoś do mnie nie przemawiają... Poza tym... Szablony licencji i Szablon:Nagłówek nie powinny zbrązowieć? Tak by spójność zachować... —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:43, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) ::*Wkurzająca kiełbaska została usunięta z tego modułu. ::*O loga poprosiłem już na projektowaniu wiki. Skoro nie przemawiają możesz zrobić takie, które przemawiają :). http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 18:14, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :::* Mi tylko nie podoba się czcionka (jak coś), ale jakoś nie mogę znaleźć czcionki użytej w angielskiej... —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 18:31, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::* A tam - zostaje kopiowanie literka po literce liter i ustawianie w paincie (jak np. robiłem przy Legopedii), a potem poprawki w GIMPie —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 18:35, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Patapedia Patapedia, zgłaszam ją ponownie ponieważ z około trzy razy większą ilością stron na temat serii gier patapon ma spore szanse ;D. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł ze względu na raporty, zgłaszam i tak, jestem tego pewien! — Mighty Patapon 18:12, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: :Rzymianin (dyskusja) 15:51, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) - Mocny humor, dobra nawigacja, ciekawy temat. Głos nieoddany przez samego użytkownika. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:16, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) # Angry Birds (dyskusja) 18:14, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) bardzo fajna Wiki !. # Matek678-Miłośnik Herbaty (dyskusja) 18:24, maj 1, 2013 (UTC)Kocham tą wiki! Jak można mieć jej coś za złe? # Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 18:25, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Ładna, przejrzysta wikia. # — Mighty Patapon 18:34, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Chyba tak można co nie? #: NewCezar, kuzyn Żarcioczułka i król Herbatki (Rozmowa) 18:38, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Doskonała wiki! W sam raz na wikię miesiąca! Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:52, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Szmacianka Kanoxp (dyskusja) 18:40, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) To jest mua! Wspaniała wikia moim zdaniem. Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:52, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:16, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie, raporty. Drzewo kategorii całkowicie leży, a wiele plików nie ma licencji i zastosowania. 20px Dyskusja: :Yyy, czemu w gotowym zgłoszeniu wiki jest od razu podpis Rzymianina? — Mighty Patapon 18:16, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :mnie też to dziwi Angry Birds (dyskusja) 18:17, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Ze względu na tę edycję. Rzymianin wpisał się w szablonie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:19, maj 1, 2013 (UTC)